


argument

by vaultboii



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, i just wanted to write sidearm that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaultboii/pseuds/vaultboii
Summary: whereas he really should've kept a better eye on russell





	argument

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was bored

“What the actual Primus were you _thinking_ , Sideswipe?” was the usual start of the third rant from her of the day, protesting loud in the normally ambient silence of the scrap-yard. It had been later than usual, though; he watched as she paced around him in the gleaming limelight of the stars, blackness overhead. Where ‘Bee and Grim had gone on this golly jolly evening was unknown for him, but hey—the less ‘bots there were around to see him being chewed out by the cadet, the better. His servos found their way to the sides of his hips, and he rolled his optics as she continued. “You could’ve _killed_ Russell; why didn’t you follow ‘Bee’s command?”

When he spoke, it was the same tone he always used on her; a bored accent that he knew crawled up her tailpipe and irritated the slag out of her. “Well, I apologize if I was the one being _shot at_ ; if someone’s half-glitched aim was actually covering me, like _she_ said she would be doing, maybe I wouldn’t have spun out and tossed Russell against my steering wheel.”

Strongarm’s splutter could’ve killed him if he wasn’t any closer. “I had that under control! You were provoking the escapee and...”

“...and what? I was distracting him.” He snapped. “Distracting him. From Bee. From Grim. From _you_.”

“I don’t need distractions, punk.” She snarled back, stepping forward. The night’s silence was forgotten with the raising of their voices. “Especially from you.”

“Of course you don’t, _Officer_ ,” he spat back, following lead. They inched closer to each other as if to tear each other’s helms off. At this rate, he expected it. “How could I be a distraction to such a _great officer_ like you, cadet?”

“Shut up, glitch.” She hissed.

“Well, you’re just a—” his voice started, then hitched; without his consent, it drawled lower into a tone that trailed off into nothing. He noticed how close she was, and that they were _indeed_ alone; no Fixit, no humans, just them and the watching garbage around them. He noticed little things, like how her optics were dangerously glinting with icy fire, and how the white stars amidst the blue flame was circled with rage. He noticed how his servos were close enough to grasp the sides of her helm, and how the moon reflected her paintjob—and, oh Primus, now he was leaning closer and —

and holy frag, he was kissing her, and it was like fiery static was gnawing blissful holes into his chest; this tension, _Primus_ , he didn’t realize all this tension was in him and it burned so quickly in his head that he almost began to hungrily cling to her.

Her mouth was stiff against his—her optics wide with blue shock. The idea that he made a mistake caused him to stiffen against her too, and he tried to pull back to give her space – oh, _frag him he made the worst mistake possible, and now she was going to never see him the same again and —_

 _and_ she was following his mouth away, and her frame slowly shifted into something that could’ve been allowance. He was burning now—something in him was swelling, and it only grew more as her servos found their way into his and _—_

and, holy frag, she was kissing him back, and his vents caught.

He had to pull away. Backing his head up just a bit, he gazed down at her—and, those blue optics were wide with _amusement, shock, anger_ ; stuff that only caused his vents to hitch again quietly. He noticed they were still ‘holding hands’, as Russell put it, but he found no place that he’d rather move them than hers.

He spoke softly. “Done yet?”

“We violated so many laws just doing that,” was what she said, voice shaky as if breathless. “If ‘Bee and Optimus—”

“If I knew kissing you was the best way to shut you up all those solar cycles ago, I would’ve done so earlier,” he teased, and then Strongarm aggressively pushed him away with a snort. He fell laughing to the ground, and only then she teasingly crashed onto him and –

and then they were at it again.


End file.
